Drabbling In Labyrinth
by dynamiteinherhair
Summary: A collection of Labyrinth related drabbles posted in response to one word drabble prompts
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: **Usual rules apply - I do not own Jareth, Sarah or anything else Labyrinth related.

**A/N: **I recently joined the LJ Labyfic comm where they have regular drabble prompts. These are my attempts to fill the prompts. I've only done two so far, but hopefully this will be a long-running thing, so this collection will grow over time.

* * *

**Missing**

Sarah watched him walk away; another failure.

It was always the same - too bland, too outrageous, too arrogant, not arrogant enough; there was always _something _missing. On the surface they were perfectly acceptable, yet…

_They__'__re not him_, a secret inner voice whispered. She pondered her reflection in the mirror.

Maybe it was _his_ ultimate revenge for her final refusal; now she couldn't imagine anyone but him. Maybe she would drift through life believing something was missing. It was almost enough to make her wish things had ended differently.

Almost…

_I wish__…_ she thought, not daring to say the words aloud.

* * *

"Missing, what do you mean MISSING?!" Jareth raged.

"Gone, majesty" the goblin trembled as he delivered news that Toby had vanished whilst in his care.

"FIND him" Jareth hissed, as Sarah entered the throne room.

"Give me the child"

"I… can't…" Jareth looked perplexed "He's… missing"

Sarah's heart sank; I came all this way for nothing. Anger took over.

"New terms then Goblin King. I did your bidding, solved your Labyrinth, yet you refuse me my brother"

"Terms?" Jareth asked.

" Find him, or else fear me, love me, do as I say..." she gave a wicked grin.

"I will be your slave?!" Jareth paled.

"Exactly"


	2. Fool

**Fool**

"Delicious" the king declared, placing the spoon back into the glass. "What was it called?"

"Peach Fool," the girl replied, "a speciality of the new girl you assigned to the kitchens, Majesty."

"Peach?!" he gaped.

"Yes, Majesty. The girl, Sarah, will be along soon, said she wanted to be here as your world fell down. Didn't understand her myself, but I promised to tell you" she sounded worried.

Jareth looked up, and Sarah walked through the door as everything started to sparkle and spin. The last thing he remembered was her radiant smile, and then he was lost.

* * *

"The fool is on his way, Your Majesty" Hoggle bowed.

Sarah cast a disproving glance at Jareth.

"Don't look so severe, dearest, you know it's tradition. Every court has it's fool…" Jareth reasoned.

"Besides, he entertains our son" he murmured, gazing lovingly down at a small white haired boy with striking eyes, who beamed up at them, then yanked on his father's long hair, chuckling, as Jareth responded with a pantomime cry.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Perhaps there's more than one fool around here" she observed without malice, enjoying the happiness of the two most important people in her life.


	3. Letter

**Letter**

When it finally reached her, the age-worn, crumpled envelope bore a veritable patchwork of crossed-through addresses.

She felt amazement; each redirection traced her route across various American states, to France, and finally England.

She'd travelled far and wide, running from her past.

The elegant scrawl shimmered ethereal so she knew the sender without question.

The content of the letter hardly mattered, for the envelope spoke volumes - he'd tracked her over cities and across oceans with a clear message - _you cannot escape your fate._

Her latest address vanished and a new line appeared; simply - Sarah Williams, The Labyrinth.

* * *

'In 9 hours 23 minutes the Goblin King must die. Come **NOW!** Pay_ HUGE_ ransom… **OR ELSE!** Sincerely, Revolting Goblins.'

The scrawl was barely legible.

_Revolting in more ways than one_, Sarah thought grimly as she grabbed a crossbow from the wall rack, and slung it over her shoulder; destined once more to become goblin hunter.

There was no overwhelming urge to save the King's life, but the notion that his fate was ultimately in her hands held a certain appeal.

Kitted out with enough weapons to conquer a goblin army, Sarah muttered the words aloud.

"I wish…"

* * *

"She's SO annoying. YOU don't understand; you don't have a sister!" Alex fumed.

"I did once." Toby fingered the tattered edges of an ancient envelope, his most valued possession in the world.

Alex ceased bemoaning his sibling, watching with disbelief as Toby elaborated.

"My sister saved my life. She tried to rescue me from great danger, but the magic was too strong, so she traded her life for mine."

"No way!" Alex snatched for the envelope but Toby was faster.

He took the letter out, his eyes drawn always to Sarah's parting words - _Live well, Toby, and remember me…_


End file.
